Cobweb of tangled connections
by DeanAmbroseDarling
Summary: Dean Ambrose is eccentric, lonely and one of the hottest superstar in wwe right now. His careless attitude has now tangled him in a cobweb of connections which may join many hearts or break them apart is yet to be seen. Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Dean ambrose/Roman Reigns (fts: CM Punk, Randy Orton, Brad Maddox and Dolph Ziggler) SLASH Ambreigns & Ambrollins
1. Introduction

**A/N :- This story is basically revolving around Dean Ambrose and his various connections with various superstars. Here wwe universe is not exactly alternate since the superstars wrestle, but the life is very different from the real one. Chapters will be random but in story as it will bounce back & forth from the past debut year of the shield 2013 to back to their FCW days and then again to the present day where wrestlemania is approaching. In this introduction, I've tried to throw light on the cobweb of attachments, attractions and relationships that takes place in every one's life who are attracted to more than one people or more than one person is attracted to them. There is also a hint of a similar cobweb like that of Ambrose that revolved around Edge-Jericho mainly back in 2004, but it maybe discussed in later chapters and not now. So, before I started any chapter I've tried to discuss every connection around which the story is set up.**

* * *

Connections are like link ups or any state of being where someone feels attached to another person. They don't necessarily have to be in love or any relationship, but just a feeling is more than enough to keep two person glued up to each other. WWE is a universe where there are different types of superstars who wrestle with each other, travel together and most of the times don't even agree with one another, but at the end of the day they are all like a family. A family where it's not important to love or understand each other, but to stand for each other is a rule that must never be broken.

Here in wwe, behind the stage is very different from the one that they present in front of everyone. The boys who fight & feud with one another share a brotherly bond which is stronger than any blood bond a man can have. Love is conditional as they stay so much time apart from their families & other loved ones that they start to fall for each other & even share a special relationship of which only they know about.

More than 285 days on road should break them, but it doesn't because the superstars have each other to support & to take care of. WWE superstars are their own breed, and here they are either in love with each other or they are hooked up with one another, but either way they are tangled in their own bonds. And in such a tangled connection was WWE's most crazy, eccentric, lunatic but obviously hottest dirty blond superstar, one & only Dean Ambrose.

A cobweb of tangled connections that surrounded this wwe superstar was like no other. This couldn't even match to the fiasco of Edge - Chris Jericho - Triple H- Shawn Michaels – John Cena - Randy Orton- Batista – Chris Benoit - Jeff Hardy- Undertaker- Matt Hardy – Kane back in 2004 as Ambrose's connections were more confusing, intriguing, twisted and definitely very damn troubling to say the least.

The cobweb was a mesh of guys who loved him, and others whom he loved. Then there were the ones that were just happy to have physical relationship with him, and the rest just wanted him to be committed to him. It was safe to say that the day the shield was formed comprising of Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, not only the strongest faction was born in wwe but various twisted connections were formed as well.

**Seth – Dean – Roman **

At first, Seth fell for Dean back in 2011 when they started to wrestle each other. Seth tried to fight his inner emotions, and tried not to fall for the lunatic fringe, but how could he resist such a man. As this guy would literally fight him like a maniac in the ring, but then he would take his breath away once they entered their locker room with amazing & intense sex. Never in his life had Seth ever enjoyed being fucked by a man even though he'd tried it a few times, back in his Indies wrestling days.

Things got chaotic once Roman Reigns entered into the picture. Roman was the one that Seth found interesting & befriended at once. Although, Reigns & Ambrose never got along well, but once they were roped in the biggest faction storyline of wwe, a mutual respect had blossomed among them. Seth & Roman connected right off the bat, and had even crossed the lines of their friendship the day they became tag team champions.

Roman didn't even realize that slowly & steadily he had grown jealous of Seth & Dean. He felt that he was being neglected by Dean, and as the months passed the feelings grew even stronger for his lunatic companion. The day Roman unintentionally speared Dean was the day he gave into his feelings, and surrendered himself to the crazy one. Since then although they quarreled on screen, but they always ended in their bed together comforting each other, and more importantly fucking the night lights out of each other.

The current scenario revolved around Seth, Dean and Roman sleeping in the same bed day in day out, but still they weren't committed to each other. And, there was one simple reason to that, the big secret. Seth & Dean were together and Roman knew about that, Roman & Seth were together and Dean knew about that as well, but Roman & Dean were together was something that Seth was unaware of.

Seth was a bit childish & selfish too, and both Roman & Dean knew about that. It was apparent that he got jealous of Roman showing a bit care towards Dean in the ring or behind the stage, and he had now started to flaunt it in the ring for past few months as he tried to keep Roman away from Dean. It was then when Dean decided to keep their relationship a secret, up until Seth was ready to learn how to share them.

**Dean Ambrose – Randy Orton **

The demerit of not being in a committed relationship was that superstars in wwe had assumed Dean to be single and available. And, Randy Orton was one of them as he as very much interested in this wild man from the day he had a one-o one match with him. What made Orton fall for this guy was somewhat classified, but it definitely had something to do with the kind of man that Ambrose was.

As in entire wwe, if there was someone as crazy as Randy was, then it had to be Dean Ambrose. Randy liked hot chicks & twinks who could be easily be dominated and manipulated by him. But, then why was he behind this mad man? After their very first singes match, Randy tried to have some conversation with Dean, but it ended up in them having a stimulating shower sex in his own locker room's bathroom.

That night Randy learnt something that Dean was every bit of man that he said he was. It was first time in his life that he came so hard by just a simple hand job in the showers after being incredibly sucked off by the man. Although they didn't actually fuck each other that night, yet Randy craved to get inside that delectable ass of Dean's. At that point, Dean had made him clear that he never bottomed, so Randy didn't push him hard because he never liked to bottom as well.

Eventually, Randy & Dean agreed to give in their emotions, and it was the night that Randy became wwe champion at summerslam as they both took their turns to fuck each other out. First Dean was the one to take it, and then Randy was the one to take it. Randy had to admit it to Dean that he had never ever enjoyed being dominated by a man before, and that Dean was something special. And, after that heartfelt confession Randy had fallen for him, but he was still a bit apprehensive to say it to the man he had started to inadvertently love.

**Dean Ambrose – Dolph Ziggler**

Once Dean had started to feud with Dolph, there was instant chemistry between them. There was this fire that wasn't controllable, and it could easily burn everything with just one spark. Dean was interested in fulfilling his bodily needs, so he had his way with the bleach blond. Even though the blondie was a straight man, he was unable to resist Dean's advances, and finally gave in.

Since then Dolph & Dean had become friends, and satisfied one another if the other was in need. They never turned down each other's invitation no matter what. This was an understanding among them, and both of them loved the fact that they had each others back in the ring & in the bed as well.

**Dean Ambrose – Brad Maddox and Roman – Brad Maddox**

It was no secret that Dean was like god in bed, and he could easily make any one wet with just his dirty talks. Brad Maddox was no exception to that, and he was in long list of guys that just died to get Dean's attention. He enjoyed being man- handled, and was more or at the same level of quirkiness in bed as Ambrose was. Dean used to refer him as his "pain slut" and enjoyed every day of fucking him senseless.

There was another guy who had the keys to Brad's heart, but what he felt for him was very different from that of Dean's. And, that man was none other than Roman Reigns. Call it love, infatuation or just simple attraction, but Brad wanted to know & get close with Reigns. Yet, he never approached him in fear of being found dead, because he'd known better that Reigns was straight.

But, once he'd become aware of the fact that Roman had fucked Seth & that both the guys screwed each other non- stop, then he wasn't able to control himself from trying his luck with the man of his dreams. Roman on the other hand wasn't even interested in Brad, and never even considered him anything more than his friend.

**Dean Ambrose – CM Punk and Seth – CM Punk**

How can anyone be so blind to Punk's infatuation towards Ambrose? Exactly, no one. Everyone could see that the longest reigning champion in wwe history had grown a weird affection towards the mad man of the wwe. Punk was Dean's mentor, and had trained him every singe day once he'd debuted in wwe scene. Dean was the only one who never cared neither understood Punk's feelings towards him.

Even though half of roster had noted to Dean that Punk not only admired him, but there was something more that that, yet he refused to believe them. Punk himself was in denial that he was in love with Dean, and shut anyone's mouth who tried to say otherwise. However in first year of the shield's debut, Dean & Punk both had become more than just mentor & student. They were now friends, and close advisers to each other.

The night Punk returned at payback, and Dean had missed talking or ranting to him about anything that went wrong, was the night that they first kissed. The kiss was nothing more than a simple but long peck, which was filled with nothing but longing & affection, and no lust. Since then, they kissed each other on regular basis, and it was a habit that they had grown to like, but never questioned the real meaning behind it.

Poor Seth wanted what Dean was getting, and it was Punk's one sided affection. Punk was basically Seth's dream man as he admired him, praised him and to some extent copied his style in the ring. Everyone could see that if Punk was Ambrose's fanboy, then Seth was Punk's. Punk wasn't oblivious to Seth's liking, but he never gave much thought about it, just like Dean never did about Punk's.

* * *

This entire chain of events of Seth liking Dean and then liking Roman, or Roman falling for Dean and vice versa, along with Randy chasing Dean or Ziggler & Dean's pact was in itself confusing. But add to that, Punk's affection towards Dean, and Seth's boyhood admiration towards Punk himself, combined with Brad's undying love for Roman, and then allowing Dean to take advantage of him was a chaotic mess.

It is sufficed to say that this cobweb was more tangled than it looked to be, as everyone's emotions were coiled & twisted with each other. Just like in any other guy's life is full of complexities & troubles, so was Dean's and his friends who were fighting with each other's emotions just like they fought against each other in the ring.

It wasn't the first time that any superstar had got entangled in the cobweb of connections, and it definitely wasn't the last. Every single day that had passed since the shield's debut, and was about to pass as wrestlemania approached, one thing was sure that it would unwind each one of those knots. And, Dean Ambrose the one who was quite frankly the center of these insane connections was going to travel a hard road because of this clusterfuck of a situation.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the beginning and I'll update the first chapter soon. Please read & review, and tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 1

**WRESTLEMANIA WEEK DAY 1 (THURSDAY; two days before wrestlemania)**

"Are you nervous?" Dean asked Seth who was fidgeting with his cell phone.

Seth looked up from the shadow of his hat as he shifted it a bit askew to sit on his head. "Yeah…a lil bit." He then looked down at his cell phone to text something. "I feel nervous about meeting my dad & mom, and telling them that I possibly maybe gay, and in a potential relationship with not one but two of my best friends."

Dean smiled a bit before he moved to sit down next to him on the couch. "Okay, if it goes badly you can call me, and I'll try & rescue you from your parent's attacks." He laughed a little again, and got a smack on the back of his head from Seth.

"Do you need to joke about everything?" Seth asked getting a bit irritated as he moved to face his back towards Dean. "I'm freaking out here and all you do is laugh at me." He pouted a little when he was instantly pulled by Dean's strong arms, and wrapped around it. He huffed a little before he rested his back on his chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry pretty boy. But, you don't have anything to worry about, because you're parents love you way too much to disown you or something." Dean quickly replied as he nudged his chin over Seth's shoulder. "And, it's not like you're being dishonest to them or something. You're just being outspoken enough to let them know bout your real self. Does this make you feel any better?"

Seth crooked his head a bit sideways to place a soft kiss over Dean's thin pink lips. His upper lip brushed slightly over that of Dean's lower lip, before he pressed their lips together in a sweet lip lock. "I love you so much baby. You always help me relax. Tell me again why isn't Roman here with me?"

Dean instantly stepped away from Seth to move over to his suitcase as he started to look out for his favorite black hoodie. "For the millionth time Seth, Roman has his parents and cousin sister visit him this mania weekend. They want to support their kid or whatever, so they've booked themselves a personal suite in this hotel." He answered in a bit irritated tone. "And, anyways from tonight you too are gonna share your room with your parents for the next two days. So why does it matter, huh?"

It was moments like this that made Dean feel like a loner, because he didn't had any parent or guardian or any goddamn family to come up and support him in such a big day of his life. Wrestlemania season was one of those cliché times in a wrestler's life where they could become legends or etch their names forever in the history books of wrestling world. Hence, every superstar tried to share that important moment of their life with someone close, but poor Dean had nobody so he secretly wished for this season to end as fast as it was possible.

Seth stood up from his position to stand right behind Dean as he locked his arms tightly around his waist. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." He placed soft kisses on the back of his neck. "I won't leave you alone this time. After I tell my parents about us, I'll make sure that you come & share the suite with us tomorrow, alright."

"You don't have to do that. You get very few times to spend with your parents so don't waste it on me."

"Shush….I'm not gonna taka a no for an answer. Plus, my mom is really fond of your non-funny jokes."

"Non- funny jokes, huh?"

"Yeah…" Seth giggled a little when Dean turned around completely in his arms to stare right at him with a no nonsense stare which he thought was intense & scary, but to Seth it was adorable & irresistible.

And, the moment Dean opened his mouth to say something; Seth had already lunged over him placing both of his hands on either side of his face as he crashed their lips together. It took Dean a moment to respond, but he quickly regained his composure, as he began to kiss Seth back with full force. They both kept on kissing each other hungrily with Seth moaning softly into the kiss. Dean pulled Seth even close to his body as he groped Seth's ass to keep him in his tight hold.

Seth stopped the kiss abruptly when he felt Dean unzipping his tight skinny jeans. "Stop….come on…babe stop it!" But, Dean wasn't quite listening to him as he kept on placing kisses below his jaw line and neck area. "I have to leave in another five minutes or else I'll be late for dinner…." Dean cut him off in the middle as he sealed his mouth with that of his.

He quickly plunged his tongue deep inside Seth's sweet little mouth to taste the insides of his mouth, which tasted exactly like the strawberry slush that he earlier had. Seth was having hard time controlling his emotions, and a thought quickly passed through his mind to allow Dean to fuck him senseless after he'd entered his own tongue into deeper portions of Dean's mouth. He kept moaning into the kiss hard as Dean's hands roamed all over his body.

Seth licked & sucked at Dean's bottom lip, and was completely entranced with immense pleasure. If there was one thing that Seth could never get enough off, then it was the way Dean's could kiss him & make him squirm at the same time. Dean's kisses made him feel like he was the only thing that mattered to him, and with every suck & lick it felt like he was trying to enforce that he owned him.

Both the boys were now highly engrossed in their kiss, when they heard a loud knock at the door making them part away abruptly. "Who's it?" Seth carelessly questioned at once, and then went back to lock his lips with Dean. "It's me Roman, open up you hungry dogs." Roman voice sounded a bit jealous & playful from outside the door.

Seth quickly pulled himself away from Dean as he hurriedly ran to unlock the door leaving Dean alone, who just stood there silently in complete rejection. He saw how happy Seth was to meet up with Roman, yet he didn't even utter a word instead he loudly sighed in defeat, and moved away to sit on the couch. It always bothered Dean the way Seth would love him like he meant everything, but the moment Roman would show up it seemed as if Seth even forgot to acknowledge him. This hurt Dean, and to an unbearable extent.

"Where the hell were you?" Seth questioned the moment Roman had entered the room. "I have to leave now. You're so goddamn late." He tried to look angry at Roman, but his face gave away because quite frankly he was very happy to see him. Seth loved Dean, and he loved Roman as well, but the way he got butterflies in his stomach for Roman was something that he'd never felt for any woman nor any man, and sadly that included Dean.

"Oh…I'm sorry babyboy, but I had to pick up my parents from airport, and then get them comfortable in our suite. And, look I'm all dressed up just like you because I too have a family dinner that I gotta attend now." Roman responded swiftly as he slowly ran his fingers in well brushed silky blond & black strands of Seth's hair. "You're lips are so swollen…." He turned around to look at Dean who was sitting on the couch shirtless, and just the sight of him in nothing but his low waist denim jeans made Roman's mouth water. "You two had been going at it, huh?"

And, even before Dean could respond, Seth had already placed his hands around Roman's neck forcing him to look back at him. "Umm…forget bout that." He said nonchalantly, and then he immediately locked their lips. He fiercely kissed Roman right in front of Dean, but instead of watching them kiss Dean had quietly took the television remote, and had started to scroll through the channels.

He wasn't jealous of them neither he was interested in their activities, because Dean may feel hurt on being rejected or left alone by his friends, but he was never the one to be jealous of someone's happiness. Once Roman & Seth had satisfied themselves by kissing each other, they turned around to look back at Dean who was busy watching some awful cheesy comedy show on television.

"Don't mind him, He's odd like that. I don't even know what's in between you two, that both of you are so uptight against each other." Seth sounded a bit worried, and all Roman could do was to sympathize with him, because deep inside he'd known that Seth's words were so untrue. As once upon a time it may have been true that Roman & Dean didn't gave a shit bout each other, but since that glorious night at TLC ppv back in December, everything had changed between him & Dean.

If it wasn't for Dean's restrictions of not opening up their relationship in front of Seth, because he wasn't sure if Seth was ready to share them, then right now he would have jumped across the table to where Dean was sitting, and he would've kissed the living hell out of him. Roman had to be honest here, he loved Seth, no he really never had even thought about a guy before, but it was Seth who made him accept himself & find love true love in him.

But, then there was Dean who could pull such emotions out of him that was beyond his mind. He'd never felt neglected, jealous, desired and angst so much like he felt when Dean was around. This man would really piss the fuck out of him then another moment he would fuck him so hard that he would even forget his own name.

Make no mistake that Roman was a dominant man, and it wasn't in his nature to bottom for anyone. It took him three months to fuck Seth (a man), but to even think about allowing anyone to top him or dominate him would anger him to no extent. Then there was Dean that mean sneaky bastard who knew exactly what Roman needed to hear, and somehow one night after they'd confronted each other on smackdown, when their faces were so close in the ring that one slight movement would make their lips come in contact that he finally gave in.

That night he allowed Dean to have hot angry sex, and fuck him the way he wanted to because he felt guilty towards him for showing arrogance and extra anger in the ring. He wanted to let Dean know that he was just trying to act according to the script in the ring, and wasn't trying to show his inner hatred towards him or something that he had been accused of by him.

And, once he'd allowed Dean to take control over his body and fuck him so good, that it had become nearly impossible for him for the last two months to not ask Dean to fuck him again. He had started to enjoy it, but it was a luxury that only Dean could have, because well he was Dean. He had to admit this that as much he loved getting fucked by him; he still enjoyed fucking him more.

"Oh! Fuck…I'm late." Seth quickly glanced at his watch, and then he softly pecked Roman's lips before he moved towards Dean to peck his lips as well. After that he quickly moved towards the door to leave for dinner with his parents. Roman followed him to the door, and closed it shut behind him. He then turned around to look at Dean who was still busy watching that stupid comedy show.

Roman slowly made his way over to where Dean was sitting on the couch, and quickly plopped next to him. Even when he sat next to him, Dean didn't quite make any movement as he was still widely engrossed in whatever he was watching. Instantly Roman felt like he was being intentionally ignored by Dean, but he didn't think about questioning him yet, instead he started to place soft kisses all over Dean's temple, low well defined jaw line and even below the side of his neck.

Roman tried to question Dean in between his kisses, "So what's that damn noisy thing that you're watching, huh?" Dean didn't even turn his head around to look at him as he bluntly answered back. "This noisy thing is called a comedy show 'It's always sunny in Philadelphia' and it would be better if you'd let me watch it." The way Dean got all hot & angry over little things used to frustrate Roman, but not anymore because now he found it to be adorable & funny.

Roman took hold of Dean's jaw, and quickly turned his head around to face him. "Now, this is better." And with that he latched his lips to that Dean's. He wasn't quite sure as to what it was, but as soon as their lips got locked together Roman crooked his head towards right to get a better access to Dean's lips, and had started to feverishly kiss him. Lips smashing with lips, tongues fighting for dominance, and hungry deep moans escaping from both of their mouths were apt to describe this kiss.

Was it because Roman wasn't able to meet up with Dean even once since two nights ago after they'd wrapped their last live show together? Or was it because Roman had secretly started to fall for Dean, and wasn't quite able to control his emotions every time when he was alone with him? Either way one thing was sure that as of late Roman couldn't get enough of Dean, and was pouring every single emotion he felt into this intense kiss.

Roman's tongue rolled & curled up with that of Dean's, and it somehow found its way into his mouth. He tasted every bit of the insides of Dean's addictive mouth that tasted a bit minty because of that gum which he'd chewed an hour ago, and then there were remnants of strawberry slush which obviously got swapped in his mouth because he'd kissed Seth a few moments ago.

He then allowed Dean's soft pink muscle to enter his own mouth, and Dean could taste that starbucks caramel latte off of his tongue. The entire time Dean had been kissing Roman, nothing came to his mind and he was blank. There was nothing that was driving him at this moment, except the fact that he was highly turned on by the way Roman was kissing him.

Dean loved Seth, and it took him almost two years to admit & accept that he was in love with Seth. But, with Roman he wasn't quite sure as to what it was that he couldn't accept, was it the fact that both of them spent last year arguing with each other or the fact that sometimes Dean hated himself for giving into Seth so easily and thereby allowing them to fail & fall apart from each other.

It was no secret that Dean wasn't the type to fall in love or tie down to any relationship. With Seth he felt weak, and he had agreed to at least admit that he was in love, the same love in which he'd already failed a number of times in his teenage and early twenties. He didn't want to hurt Seth like he'd hurt his past lovers, but Seth was adamant and he had no choice then to give into him. But, he only decided to give in, after he was promised by Seth that even if they failed, he would always remain his best friend. Dean wasn't sure if Roman could handle that or even understand it.

Roman loved the way Dean licked & sucked at his bottom lip as he ended the kiss finally. Both of them were nearly breathless, and Roman held Dean's face close to him as he spoke softly. "I love it when you kiss me like that, babay." Yes, Dean was right he couldn't hurt this man because Roman wasn't Seth that he would still have an option of being friends if everything went badly between them. Roman was the one to take it all or leave at once kind of guy, and it wasn't wise to play love games with him.

Dean instantly moved his face away from Roman's grasp as he started to walk towards the bedside cabinet to pick up his cell phone. "Don't you have a dinner to attend to? You're late, it's already half past nine." He said casually as he started to text someone on his phone. Roman stood up from his position, and quickly walked to stand right in front of him. "So, you're gonna go and hit Bourbon street now or what?"

"Yup, I'm gonna get drunk & high tonight."

"And, you're gonna do that all alone."

Dean stopped texting before he slyly smiled a little at Roman. "I'm never alone."

Those three words hit Roman hard, very hard. The reality of the three guys not being in a relationship hit him like a ton of bricks. Dean, Seth and Roman all three were in a non- committed relationship or it was better to say in an open relationship, and so each one of them had an option to do whatever they want and whoever they want with. Seth had admitted that he still liked tits & pussy, so on any random day he would find a girl to fuck or whenever he was alone in his house since they weren't staying together or anything, he would hook up with some native girl.

As for Roman he always wind up with Seth or now Dean since they spent so much time travelling and wrestling together that he had no time for any other guy or girl, not that he wanted to even. And, the moment he was back at home he loved to visit his family, and he would rarely hook up with some random chick. At first even after fucking Seth & being with him for months, he used to go in search for some straight man action with some hot chicks, but after he got his hands on Dean he felt full and satisfied.

For the past one month, Roman had grown closer to Dean as it had become a habit of him to now visit Dean on his off days. It had all started when they had got those few days off just before elimination chamber ppv, and finally Roman had the courage to invite himself to Dean's place at Vegas. It was a memorable trip, as all they did was to drink, eat and fuck each others brains out. Nothing to stop them as they were two full grown men who just loved each others company, and were enjoying the lone time together. And, since then they used to visit each other on their days off.

Roman felt an urge to invite Dean to have dinner with his family because quite frankly he was jealous of who ever he was going to spend his valuable time with. "Umm…Dean, I think you must join me & my family for dinner. They all love you, especially my dad who just loves to drink like a maniac, and I think both of you can have your little booze fest together. What you say?"

Dean was a bit overwhelmed by both of his best friend's love for not leaving him alone tonight, but he told Roman the same thing that he'd told Seth. "Nah, Roman come on….You don't get enough time to spend with you family. And, last month you were all the time with me, and you didn't even visit your family once. So go ahead and enjoy." On inside Dean felt alone and wanted to join both Seth's and Roman's family, but he felt that it would be better if he wasn't intruding in their family time.

Roman's cell instantly beeped indicating that he'd just received a message, and it was now time for him to meet up with his family. After he'd read the message, he looked right into Dean's baby blue eyes. "Ahh…I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay!" Dean nodded before he followed Roman towards the door. And, just before Roman unlocked the door he tilted his head at once, and kissed Dean hard on his lips again. "Try not to break your sweet ass in half, babycakes."

Dean smiled a little before he bumped his fist hard into Roman's arm. "Don't worry; I won't be the one breaking anything. But, I'll definitely break someone's ass in half tonight." Roman gave a half smirk which was filled with jealousy, and a bit of insecurity. He quickly then turned around and left the room.

As Roman was walking down the hallway to the elevator door, he couldn't help but remember the first day he'd hooked up with Dean. So many things had changed between them, and Roman wasn't a fool who couldn't see that his feelings had grown for the dirty blond from hatred to something else. And, now he was more than ready to make the craziest wild man that he'd ever met realize what he could already feel. Love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading & reviewing the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please read & review, and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N :- Okay, I've got PM's stating that you all are confused by multiple relationships of Dean. First, Dean's not a man whore on anything in this story. This is a journey of Dean's life in past year where he meets & hooks up with different guys in order to run from a real relationship or more practically love. But as the story unfolds you'll know that his tangled connections will mess up and he will have to go for the one who really loves him and more importantly whom he loves. But, who will that guy be is a mystery? Will it be one of his shield mates Seth or Roman. Or someone else like Randy, Ziggler, Brad Maddox or Punk is yet to be seen.**

* * *

_Roman sits in his hotel room bed after coming from dinner with his family just two days before wrestlemania, and remembers the night he'd hooked up with Dean for the first time._

**TABLES LADDERS & CHAIRS PAY-PER-VIEW NIGHT (Flashback; back in December)**

Dean, Seth & Roman were standing by the concession stands area awaiting to make their entrance through the crowds. Dean could see the way Roman & Seth were deeply immersed in their conversation as they stood next to each other right in front of him. One thing that Dean had realized over the span of few months was that Roman had really become an integral part of Seth's life which eventually made him the third wheel of this trio.

Maybe Roman & Seth really loved each other, which was something that Seth & Dean didn't have. He got to be real here, the only reason Dean ever accepted that he loved Seth was because he was scared that he would leave him forever, and he couldn't afford to lose a loyal buddy like Seth in his life. The way Seth whispered some shit in Roman's ear making him smile and crackle sometimes right in front of him pissed him off.

No, Roman pissed him off. If it wasn't for him then Seth would still be following Dean around and begging for his attention. It was back in May at Extreme Rules ppv when Seth had fallen irrevocably for this gorgeous Samoan, and there was absolutely nothing that Dean could've done to stop it. Dean loathed Roman for coming in between Seth & his friendship, but it wasn't entirely his fault either.

Dean had never been serious with Seth nor had he cared too much for him in matters of a real relationship. All he knew was that he loved spending time with Seth, and trusted him to be there for him no matter what. He was attracted to Seth too, because just look at the guy. Pretty face, blond & black hair, clean as an angel and the attitude that could light up the entire room and it was very hard for anyone to stay away or resist such a guy.

Then there was Roman Reigns, this guy was something that Dean wanted to be. He was smart, outspoken, had a lineage of wrestlers in his family and not to forget he was hot as hell. Even with all the positives, Roman wasn't the type of guy that Dean would even dare to sleep around with. The way Roman always side eyed Dean, he was pretty sure that he wasn't even interested him or in better terms gave a fuck about him.

"Umm…Ambrose, so you better turn the moment you push Punk away. Or else we're gonna misconnect in the ring." Roman mentioned to Dean, who was in his own world of thoughts. "Do you copy?" He asked to emphasize his point.

"Oh..yeah..yeah…I got it." Dean responded him abruptly without even looking directly at him. He saw Roman relax and go back to finish his chat with Seth, who looked as if he was mesmerized with Roman's good looks or something, which was quiet frankly the look he always had on his face whenever Roman was around. Dean huff a little as he concentrated and focused on the things he was supposed to do in his match.

After a few moments it was already time for them to make their entrance, and the boys quickly got ready for their match now. The match was simply fabulous as it went back & forth, and it was going really well for an opening stint of the show. Roman took a hit on his eye as it was scripted but little had he known that this hit was going to be beyond painful and would make his eyes water like hell, it was needless to say that he was fucking badly hurt.

Dean saw Roman being checked by the trainer near the ring area, and he knew that something was wrong. He quietly slide down next to him, so that he could check on him properly. He saw the look that Roman gave him once he approached him; it was a look of pure frustration and hatred. What in the world had he done now? He questioned himself, and just gave up on him as he moved away instantly to get into the match.

That look from Roman angered Dean to no extent, and he was so mad that he didn't even hear Roman calling out his name just seconds after he'd moved away from him. Seth somehow managed to tag Dean in, and now Punk & Dean both were slugging out in the ring. Punches were thrown at each other which were followed by kicks, and soon it was time for Roman to come in and spear Dean.

The moment Roman entered the ring his eyes still sting like it was on fire, but he didn't gave a thought about it and instead focused on Dean & Punk, who were now pushing each other. Just as Dean pushed Punk away he turned around to meet up with a huge spear that connected directly into his ribs area, and he could immediately feel his ribs & abdomen area break apart.

That son of bitch just speared me hard; it was all that came into Dean's mind when he got pinned by Punk in an instance. After the match got over trainers slide into the ring to help Dean out who was waiting for Seth to come up and help him, but he never came. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Seth's both hands placed over either side of Roman's face, and it looked like he was checking on him, no he was trying to get his hands on him, damn these two Dean thought.

The moment the guys reached in the back, Dean pushed away the referee who was helping him, and started to walk on his own in frustration with his left hand tightly gripped around his abdomen. "Dean….stop!" Seth's voice came trailing from behind him, but he didn't care to respond back as he quickly entered the trainer's room. One of the trainers immediately came near him and helped him to sit on the stretcher.

"Tell me fast, has my ribs cracked or something." Dean asked the trainer impatiently as he withered in pain. "Oh...fuck. Can you check on me any sooner? It fucking hurts." The trainer silently looked at him as he gloved his hands, and started to press & observe around his rib area for any cracks. "No. There are no breaks, but I think the impact is causing the initial pain. Try & relax, I'll spray the analgesic which will take the pain away immediately. Please relax, Ambrose." Trainer tried to calm Dean down.

Seth & Roman had already entered the room while the trainer was speaking, and they'd heard the entire thing. "Oh...I think the bruise is forming right here." seth examined the naked torso of Dean at once as he sat next to him. "Looks bad…babe it hurts huh?" He questioned in that innocent voice of his that Dean loved, but right now he fucking hated him.

"Of course it fucking hurts, dumbass. Why don't you just go and check on your lover instead of me?" Dean lashed out in anger, and Seth's face fell in an instance as he looked hurt. But, even before Seth could respond back, Roman had interrupted on behalf of him. "Why are you so goddamn pissed? It was supposed to happen." Dean laughed like a maniac before he looked dead into Roman's eyes. "Stop fucking running your mouth. You just speared me hard, and now you've got guts to piss me off even more."

"What are you talking about Dean? Don't fight with him, he couldn't even see properly." Seth intruded in the heated argument like always. "Well, genius I know that. Please I don't want any one near me. Fuck off both of you." Seth's eye burned with pain, and he felt really sad now. He was so damn torn on picking up sides between his two best friends for the past year that he had enough for now.

The trainer came in and asked Seth that if he needed any medical attention because his eyes was busted too, but Seth politely brushed it off. He didn't leave up until Dean was completely attended and Roman had his own eyes stinging badly, but for right now all he cared was for Dean to be alright. He felt guilty, hurt, troubled and more importantly his head ached from the knowledge of his fears coming true that maybe Dean hated him.

Roman was very lucky to be a part of the most dominant trio of wwe, and was even luckier to be paired up with two young wrestlers who had enormous ring experience. But, after he'd joined the group it had become apparent to him that he was just an accomplice to Dean, and nothing more. He became friends and now lover with Seth, but Dean just stayed miles apart from him. It seemed as if Dean didn't really care about him or even was interested in befriending him.

Even though the doors were closed from Dean's side, Roman always found Dean to be an intriguing guy. He was very fond of his jokes, mannerisms, quirkiness and overall crazy ass personality. If Roman had his way then he would lock that sexy wild man in the room, and ask him what his problem was with him? But, Roman knew better that a guy like Dean was an untamed crazy ass, and to even think of dominating him was a crime.

Roman wasn't the jealous type but he had to admit every time he saw Dean shower his love on Seth, his heart cringe a bit from inside. Dean's blindness towards him really made him question Seth's words about himself being the most desired man in wwe locker room. How could Roman consider himself as the sexiest of sexy? When the crazy wild man and the talk of the wwe universe that every girl or guy wanted to bed with didn't even care to give a look towards him. This pissed Roman off, and for months now he'd wasted his precious time trying to read Dean but to no avail, he was an unreadable and a very difficult man.

"You're done now. I hope the pain would've subsided by now." The trainer asked Dean. "Yup…I'm feeling much better now." Dean moved to stand on his own, and Seth tried to help him but he held a hand on his face to stop him right in his tracks. Poor Seth could've cried then there if it wasn't for Roman to soothe his back immediately. "The bruise will go off in two or three days. Just relax a bit, and I'll tape your ribs." The trainer moved a bit away then he saw the bruise formed under Roman's eye. "Oh! Dear god. Your eyes are watering Reigns. Take a seat; I'll clean it up for you."

One of wwe officials entered the trainer's room, and asked any one of the shield boys to come with him immediately because Triple H wanted to discuss something. Seth wordlessly went with the official leaving the other two behind. Roman quickly sat on the opposite stretcher facing Dean, and he sighed before he spoke softly. "Look, I'm sorry Ambrose. I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you."

Dean looked right into his eyes as he huffed a little before a sly smile appeared on his face. "I don't give a fuck about it or you." Roman's eyes burned like hell, but it was nothing before Dean's words or his behavior. "Why are you being so difficult?" Dean looked away from him without answering him, when the trainer approached Roman and started to clean his right eye.

When Roman was being attended Dean couldn't help but look at him with pure concern. His face gave away when Roman winced in pain; it felt as if he was feeling guilty for blaming Roman because it looked like he was really hurt. Roman watched Dean from the corner of his left eye, and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Dean all tensed up for him. How can it be possible? Is Dean really feeling bad for me? It can't be, Roman thought to himself but Dean's face told the story that yes he was worried for him.

After a moment or two Seth appeared and saw both the guys sitting quietly with Dean staring at the human body charts on the walls, and Roman staring right at him that too intently. Wait, what? Roman is staring at him; Seth thought but then he cross checked himself and replaced his thought with the fact that maybe Roman felt guilty for spearing Dean hard & bad, so he was just checking on him.

"Hey, guys." Seth broke the silence as he moved to stand beside Roman, who quickly took his eyes off of dean, so that he wasn't caught by either guy while he was watching Dean. "We gotta go and film a TLC exclusice dvd extra segment. So, let's move." The boys quietly made their way to the place where they were supposed to shoot their video, and the script was actually apt because it suited their current scenario of Dean blaming Roman and Seth being the peace maker.

Seth walked away after finishing his lines in the segment, when Dean leaned in closer to Roman's face to finish his last line. For a moment Roman got lost in those baby blue eyes, and even forgot that he was filming a video. He wanted to kiss him, and Roman felt weird about it but he couldn't deny that he really felt like kissing him.

Roman held Dean's right bicep from behind as he stopped him from walking away while Seth was busy chatting with one of the officials. They were still in the promo room with four cameras and few wwe officials. "Ambrose….Dean…" Roman paused before he spoke as Dean now completely turned around to face him with his arm still being under strong grip of him. "Can't you forgive me? I think we should move on."

Dean sighed harder before he looked dead in those gorgeous smoky gray eyes. "Look Roman, I don't wanna talk about it. I fucking don't care. Just let go off me." He pulled his arm out of his grasp angrily as he made his way out the room. Roman glanced once at Seth who was still busy chatting, as he quickly followed Dean outside the room.

The anger was coursing through Dean's veins and making his blood boil. "The heights of this guy that he asks me for his forgiveness after spearing me like an animal." Dean was murmuring to himself while walking down the empty hallway. He had no idea that Roman was right behind his tail, and now he was nearly jogging to keep up with him. "Deannn….." He screamed to try and make Dean Stop, but it was unheard by his crazy team mate. "Stop, I need to speak with you."

"There's nothing to talk, just fuck off." Dean cursed through his gritted teeth. "Listen to me you asshole. You're behaving like nuts." Roman lost it, and he felt that there was only one way to make this crazy man stop was to get even with him. "What did you just say?" Dean instantly questioned him as he turned around to face him before he stopped near the empty locker rooms area.

Roman was right, and his plan had worked as this crazy wild man had finally stopped for once. "I dare you to repeat whatever you said, because if you do then I'll punch you so hard that you may have to pick up your teeth from the goddamn floor." Dean's eyes had pooped up wide with anger showing his babyblue eyes even perfectly well. "Oh! Now you get mad, huh! You've been abusing me for a while now like a crazy hobo, but when I give you taste of your own medicine you freak out, that's rich." Roman mocked him a bit.

"Look…I don't wanna do anything that I regret. So please leave me alone." Dean was shaking with anger, and he wanted to punch Roman hard that he would stop chasing him for these answers that quite frankly he himself wasn't sure about. "Leave me alone." He repeated again, only this time in a calm tone as he looked closely in those cloudy gray eyes that was enough to melt him, but he shook it off.

"I want to know, what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem in me."

"No, I meant with me."

"Gaahh...forget bout it."

"No." Roman stood his ground as he folded his arms, and he directly looked in those ocean blue eyes which could drown him, but he stayed focused. "Answer me now." He demanded, but Dean got fed up of these questions, and he quickly turned right to unlock an empty locker room, and he entered fast. He tried to block Roman from entering, but he failed here as Roman was stronger than him, and he easily pushed the door off to enter the room behind him.

As soon as Roman entered, he quickly locked the door from inside, and Dean at once tensed up. "What the fuck are you doing?" He was confused and frustrated, and the reason behind it was standing right in front of him. "I need answers, Ambro…I mean Dean." Dean looked right up at him as he stopped pacing in the small room, and took his fingers out his mouth on which he was chomping off. "What answers man? Roman this is crazy….."

"Why do you hate me?" Roman asked him right off the bat. "What? I don't hate you." Dean's eyes got widened on realization that poor Roman was under impression that he hated him, which was quiet true, but it wasn't like he would kill him or something. This hate was just there because Dean felt lonely when the trio was together, and his best friend watering over Roman wasn't helping either.

Dean's silence made Roman angry as he tried to get answers the hard way. "Okay, I'll be honest with you. I hate you." Dean couldn't believe his ears as he nipped at his right ear acting as if he heard something wrong. "Excuse me, come again." Roman repeated for him to listen loud and clear, only this time he stepped in closer to where Dean was leaning against the wall. "I hate you."

"Well, you aren't the only one. I'm cool with that." Fuck, this wasn't what Roman had expected from this wild man. He'd thought that it would be easier to clear Dean's mind if he first initiated, and in the end Roman could come off saying that he hated him like he wanted him or something, but Dean's response stunned him. There was something else; the voice that Dean spoke in was explaining some deep untold story about him that Roman wouldn't dare open it now, because god only knows what would happen then.

"Oh! Dean come on! I didn't mean it like that." Roman tried to make him understand, but he wasn't aware of what he'd triggered now. 'No, go on and tell me how much you hate me, want to push me away from Seth, and how much you love rubbing your little budding romance in front of my face." Dean started to mumble in anger. "Stop! Dean please..." But, Dean wasn't quite listening to him. "I'm the trash, how can anyone care about me? You think I don't know that about me, huh! Then you're wrong…. I know…I'm a worthless piece of shit…"

"Please for heaven's sake man, stop it!"

"What do you mean stop….you gotta agree Roman that I'm white trash that my mum disowned me after my birth…"

Roman felt like his ears would bleed listening to Dean's self hurting words as he watched him incoherently pace back & forth. "Stop it Dean! Or else." Dean stopped momentarily, as he came close to Roman's face with their noses in contact. "Or else what." Without a second thought Roman placed both of his hands on either side of Dean's face as he crashed their lips hard together.

It was like Roman was helpless, and he wasn't sure as to why he'd opted to do this, but he felt like it was right thing to do. The moment Roman locked their lips together he instantly started to kiss him as if he'd been waiting for this moment which quite honestly was the truth. Dean didn't even think twice as he started to kiss him back and he slowly locked his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Roman's pouty upper lip was completely covered with Dean's top lip and now both of their lips roughly slide against each other.

Hungry animalistic sounds were escaping from both of their mouths with tongues batting each other for dominance. Anger was radiating from their way of kissing each other as Dean's teeth came in contact with Roman's lower lip, and a little blood started to flow out of it which was quickly soothed & licked away by Dean's talented tongue. Roman wasn't the one to stay behind as he used this opportunity to slip in his tongue into deeper confines of his mouth.

Dean's taste was so damn different and addictive as he tasted a bit like that cool soda lime he'd drank just before their match mixed with a hint of mint that sure came of that gum he was chewing a few minutes ago. Roman loved his taste and deeply moaned into the kiss. Dean pushed his tongue into Roman's mouth, but Roman caught it midway through and sucked on it before he allowed it to enter his mouth. He loved the way Dean's tongue rolled and moved into every portion of his mouth.

After a few hungry moments this heated kiss came to an end with Dean sucking at Roman's top lip and Roman tugging & pulling at Dean's bottom lip. "Wow!" the word just slipped out of Roman's mouth as he tried to catch his breath. "I've never been kissed like that." He was honest with Dean because he knew that it would please him. Dean simply smiled at his him as he inhaled & exhaled harder right in front of Roman's face. "I could tell."

They both stood close to each other with Roman's arms now wrapped around Dean's waist, and Dean's arms still around his neck. "So, what does the Samoan prince wanna do now?" Dean's playful mocking made Roman smile widely. "I want to see your….I mean Seth keeps talking about how well rounded you are." Dean laughed with his dimples showing now. "Well, Seth isn't lying. I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours, deal." Roman laughed hard and nodded his head. "Deal."

Dean stepped away from Roman as he unbuckled his tight barbed wire design belt, and then at once pushed his cargo pants down along with his black boxers to sit on his thigh. He pulled his dick out which was obviously hard from all that intense kissing, and he heard Roman gasp in front of him. Dean's dick was thick, 7 inches long and his balls & pubic area was shaven and clean.

Roman's throat instantly went dry as he took in the view of Dean's glorious cock. "I must say you're fully loaded." He bent down on his knees in front of Dean, and in seconds his mouth was engulfed by Dean's fabulous cock. He sucked at it fiercely, and Dean placed his right hand over his head as his fingers entangled in Roman's gorgeous hair. "Yeah, suck on it big man." Dean had a way with dirty talks, and it only pushed Roman to suck on his cock at a frantic pace causing his climax to reach too fast.

If Dean wouldn't had pulled Roman off of his cock then his cum would have spurted out then & there. Dean helped Roman to stand on his feet as he checked him out from top to bottom. "Your turn, big man. Show me what you got." Roman smirked a bit before he too opened his belt buckle, and pushed his cargos to sit on his thighs. He took his time to take off his underwear thereby teasing Dean in the process, and the moment he let his big, fat, 9 inches long cock out, Dean's mouth got opened wide in shock & happiness.

"You're a monster my Samoan prince. Damn you're huge." Dean couldn't take his eyes off of him, and licked his lips in amusement. "You like what you see…" Roman didn't even have to finish his sentence as Dean quickly sat on his knees, and took Roman's huge cock in his mouth like a pro. He sucked up & down over and over making it slick as he deep throated him and Roman could'nt help but get lost in the sensation. Dean's mouth on his cock was doing wonders, and he had to admit that after Seth, Dean was the only one who could suck his cock so good, but Dean was more aggressive & hungry.

Very few times in his life had Dean thought about letting someone dominate or fuck him, and this was one of those times. He didn't know what it was but he just couldn't help but ask Roman as he pulled his mouth off his cock. "So, big man you wanna fuck me." Roman was quiet in shock when he looked down to stare into Dean's baby blue eyes. After a second Dean stood up and looked directly into those cloudy gray eyes. "What am I not good enough for you big man?" He stroked Roman's length with his right hand slicking & rubbing Roman's pre cum with his saliva making his cock slick & smooth.

Roman wasn't the one to hold anything back and he wasn't able to believe if this all was really happening. "Bend over, badboy." Dean smiled as he stroked his length even harder. "Oooh… you can talk dirty, huh! I didn't know bout that." Roman pulled Dean into a hard open mouth kiss. "You don't know a lot of things about me." With that he pushed Dean against the wall, and quickly turned him around as he pressed his full body weight on him. Dean was chest first pressed against the wall as Roman yanked his hair to pull him close to his body with his back hitting against Roman's broad chest.

"This may tear you apart, think about it. I'm not properly lubed." Roman warned Dean with that husky voice of his. "Don't worry bout it. I love the pain; just give me all that you've got big man." Dean responded as he placed both his hands over Roman's bare ass urging him to push inside him. Roman didn't had to be told twice as he slowly second by second pushed inch by inch of his fat thick cock inside Dean's sweet ass.

After he was fully seated inside him, it felt like he would cum right then because Dean's ass was clenching his cock really hard. "Goddamn, you're so tight." Dean smirk a bit as he was trapped between the wall and Roman's perfect body. "I don't bottom so often, you're a…." He was at loss of words, and Roman felt happy without even knowing what he was about to say. "Just fucking move goddamit or I'll explode right now." Roman followed Dean's orders as he started to thrust inside him slowly. Dean was writhing with slow sweet pain which caused him immense pleasure, but it was just too much for him.

"Come one big man, fuck me like you wanna break me." Dean demanded as he pushed his ass backwards to meet up with Roman's big cock. Roman increased his pace as he started to thrust harder & harder into him like a caged animal. "You like this huh! Can you handle it badboy?" He kept on fucking him hard till he found Dean's sweet spot, and the way the Dean moaned loudly was something that he wanted to hear over & over again. He angled his hips to keep hitting Dean's sweet spot along with hitting his prostrate, and now Dean was moaning like a maniac which was followed by the grunting sounds from Samoan.

"Oh yeah….fuck just like that. Don't you stop….fuck...Roman…break my ass in half..." Dean kept on cursing and moaning Roman's name like two dollar whore, but he wasn't ashamed as it had been a long, really long time since he'd been fucked so good, real good. "Oh! Roman…fuck…keep going..shit…" Roman hands were tightly gripping Dean's waist as his thrusts became a bit robotic, and he could feel knots being formed in his stomach, and the way Dean was cursing he was sure that he wasn't very far behind.

"I think I'm gonna cum…shit… Roman, I'll come." Dean announced and he was amazed that he didn't even touch himself, but he was about to come which spoke volumes about wild Samoan's ability to fuck, he was a fucking beast. "Then, come for me Dean. Come now." Roman commanded, and within seconds Dean was cumming hard as his cum stained the wall of the empty room. He was seeing stars in the moment, and Roman's name was etched on his lips non-stop.

Roman wasn't far behind because Dean's ass muscles clenched his cock extra hard now, and he let the pleasure take over his body as his climax tore off of him. He loudly screamed Dean's name as he came down from an earth shattering orgasm, it was the best orgasm he'd ever had. He filled Dean's ass hole with thick spurts of his cum, and Dean moaned with pleasure on being filled with hot creamy fluid. Dean felt so content and full that this feeling was unexplainable.

They both had yet to come down from their euphoria as Roman's entire weight was now lying on Dean's body. Dean crooked his head to sloppily kiss Roman with just tongue & saliva as they were beyond tired now from their activities. Roman placed a closed mouth kiss to Dean lips and again just kept on placing kiss after kiss on his lips, sweaty forehead and both of his dimpled cheeks. Roman felt such immense, intimate and passionate feeling in his heart which couldn't be roped in words, but nonetheless he tried.

"This was amazing. I mean you're amazing Dean." He smiled as Dean completely turned around to look at him, and he wasn't quite sure about what he wanted to say. "Umm…I loved it too. You're fucking fantastic. I can see why Seth can't get enough of you." He smiled as Roman again placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Are you still mad at me?" Roman tried his luck here because he wasn't sure if the hatchet had been buried between them or not. "No, not all. After the way you fucked me everything's forgotten."

"Then I'll fuck you so good every time that you'll keep coming back for more." Roman tightly held Dean in his arms as he looked into his baby blue eyes. "Who knows if there's gonna be a next time?" Dean winked at him as he placed a soft kiss on the bridge of Roman's nose, and he moved to clean himself. Roman instantly felt disappointed and again questioned in his mind that did Dean really hate him from inside or he'd just lied to him before?

But, more important than that he'd got another question on his mind and it was, if this was the last time that he'll ever get to fuck Dean? Roman felt lost and sad because the moment he'd just shared with Dean was priceless, unforgettable.

* * *

**Please read and review. LOVE!**


End file.
